I lost my Brother
by NathuSwaan
Summary: Los pequeños Sam y Dean Winchester son secuestrados por una las criaturas favoritas de su Padre. Especial Halloween 2011. Contiene Spoilers.


I lost my brother.

Otra noche más de ligero aburrimiento en la casa que Los Winchester habían arrendado hacía un par de días, John Winchester estaba, como siempre de cacería dejando a sus dos pequeños hijos solos, y poniendo a cargo al mayor de ellos.

Dean disfrutaba del último trozo de hamburguesa comprado en el mercado unas cuadras lejos de la casa cuando Sam se preparaba para dormir.

_Dean_.

_¿Mh?_

_¿Cuándo volverá papá?_

Era algo casi cotidiano, cada noche, que su hermano menor le preguntase cuándo volvía su padre, y la respuesta siempre era la misma.

_No lo sé. -_Tomó asiento lentamente a un borde de la cama.-

_Se está tardando bastante esta vez._

_Siempre se tarda, ahora duerme. _–Volvió a ponerse de pie, para apagar las luces de la habitación.

_¿Tú no vas a dormir?_

_Claro que sí, pero no todavía. _–Apagó las luces.- _Buenas noches Sammy._

_Buenas noches._

Con un suspiro alzó cuidadosamente la escopeta, comenzando a hacer guardia alrededor del lugar. Hacía un buen tiempo que no podía dormir bien a causa de eso, y siempre terminaba durmiéndose en algún sitio extraño de la casa, en cualquier sitio menos su cama.

Dieron las 12 de medianoche, sin moros en la costa y un silencio escalofriante. El sueño empezaba por abrumarlo.

1 de la mañana, el sueño lo llevaba a un estado de semi-lucidez.

Justo cuando estaba entre dormirse y permanecer despierto, oyó un ruido sordo como de unos pies cayendo de lleno sobre el suelo, su cuerpo se estremeció de la sorpresa y reincorporó la posición inicial. Paseó por la pequeñez que era el lugar que era de su propiedad por al menos una semana, sin ver nada.

Sam permanecía quieto en la cama, despertado por el extraño ruido y callado por la inmensidad del silencio a su alrededor, Dean vigilaba la habitación con cierta determinación.

_No te muevas._

Salió al comedor, por dentro estaba temblando. Otro ruido, dirigió rápidamente su arma hacia el origen, nada.

_Dean._

_¡Te dije que te quedaras acostado!_

_Pero—_

Justo en ese momento una sombra se alzaba sobre ellos, Dean disparó, la figura se inmutó. Continuó avanzando hacia ellos, Sam se escondió tras su hermano, tiritando de terror.

_Maldición_. -En nada le había afectado el balazo.-

La sombra se abalanzó sobre ellos, mostrando sus afilados dientes.

_Un vampiro._ –Usó la escopeta como barrera entre la criatura y él. Estuvo a unos centímetros de morderlo cuando se volteó forzosamente, enviando a Sam a un lado de la sala.-

Un grito desesperado le hizo girarse, otro vampiro atrás de él estaba arrastrando a su hermano; se lanzó tras él, sin éxito.

Corrió lo más rápido que dieron sus pies hacia donde él había desaparecido, "Tengo que salvarlo" se repetía una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza acompañada de la frase "Vigilar a Sammy" si lo mataban sería su culpa, y ni siquiera él sería capaz de perdonárselo. Su padre no estaba, como casi siempre, era tan solo un chico de 12 años y tenía que rescatarlo.

Llegó a la cocina lo más rápido que pudo, sacando un cuchillo mientras indagaba en sus recuerdos buscando algo que le pudiera servir. "Papá siempre estuvo tras los Vampiros… tiene que haber algo…" pensaba al correr hacia el punto donde Sam había desaparecido.

_¡Sam!_

El bosque estaba oscuro como la boca de un lobo, encendió la linterna y comenzó a buscar. El árbol más cercano estaba levemente ensangrentado y era reciente. Miró a todas direcciones desde el tronco rojo, dejó escapar un suspiro nervioso mientras su cabeza se llenaba de conjeturas y la dura idea de que tal vez esa noche fuese la última en la vida de su hermano.

Dio unos pasos cuando el pensamiento de perderse entre los árboles invadió su mente, entonces se detuvo a meditar. La imagen de su madre vino a su cabeza, recordó los momentos que ella le leía cuentos, que le cantaba _Hey jude _para dormirlo. Fue entonces cuando un cuento especial vino a su mente, _Hansel y Gretel_.

Retrocedió para untar un poco de la sangre en el tronco sobre sus manos para posteriormente manchar los demás arboles alrededor, como marcando un sendero.

_Asqueroso._ -Sus manos pegajosas, cubiertas de ese líquido escarlata, el olor se extendía por los alrededores.– _Esto no es bueno._

Ahora sí, continuó su largo camino dejando marcas para saber por dónde regresar a la casa, abriéndose paso entre las enredaderas con ayuda del cuchillo, adentrándose deliberadamente por el bosque. El ritmo cardiaco aumentaba por la agitación, el silencio solo interrumpido por pájaros y ramas ondeantes le alteraba aún más, podía sentir los latidos frenéticos de su joven corazón. Estaba caminando hacia su muerte, no podía sacarse ese pensamiento y aumentaba la imagen de él siendo asesinado al igual que Sam por las criaturas preferidas para cazar de su Padre. ¿Los hijos de John Winchester eliminados por Vampiros?

Una rama rasgó la piel de su antebrazo dejando una línea roja de donde sangre comenzó a brotar lentamente "Esta vez sí que estoy acabado" pensó observando la herida "Me olerán, vendrán a por mí" apagó la linterna para dificultar su descubrimiento. Intentó ocultarse tapando la herida con su chaqueta, sin embargo no pasaron más de 10 minutos antes de que le hallaran, pegado al cuerpo del árbol, viviendo una pesadilla, aterrorizado hasta los huesos, como nunca antes. Nadie le iba a salvar esta vez, nada ni nadie, hubiese dado todas sus extremidades porque Papá estuviese allí en ese preciso momento; inclusive si eso sonaba sádico y masoquista.

La criatura le agarró por el cuello buscando la herida dónde provenía el delicioso olor mientras Dean se quedaba lo más quieto que podía.

En una milésima de segundo, le estancó el cuchillo en el pecho, el Vampiro no se inmutó y lo único que consiguió fue enfurecerlo más.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, peleando contra su agresor con todas sus fuerzas queriendo salvarse la vida, sin dar tregua y agarrándose a su sangre de cazador, se descubrió amarrado al otro lado del gran barrote donde Sam se encontraba también.

No podía decir con certeza si le habían drenado toda la sangre de su pequeño cuerpo, pero sí podía decir que se sentía drogado. Parpadeó varias veces intentando recobrar el sentido de la vista hasta darse cuenta de la situación difícil donde se encontraba, le entró el miedo de que su padre hubiese regresado mientras ellos estaban atrapados en el Nido , no sabría cómo confrontarlo y menos sabía si saldrían vivos de esta.

Pensó de nuevo ordenando sus prioridades, lo más importante en ese momento era salir de ahí vivo y llevar a Sammy sano y salvo a casa.

_¿Sammy?_ –Le buscaba con la mirada.

_¿Dean?_

_Estas ahí, no hagas nada tonto ¿vale?_

_Vale._

_¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí? –_Forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas intentado zafarse de las ataduras.

_No lo sé, un par de horas._

_Ahora que tenemos a los hijitos de ese bastardo no dudará en venir, para ese entonces ya le habremos sacado hasta la última gota de sangre a este par de renacuajos_. -Una chica vampiro irrumpió en la sala.-

_¿Qué? ¿Somos carnada? _-Dean frunció el ceño y continuó aplicando resistencia entre las gruesas cuerdas.

_Mejor os quedáis bien tranquilitos ahí o su muerte será más rápida._

_Mierda. -_Su mente corrió a mil por hora buscando una forma de escapar, recordó el cuchillo que llevaba. ¿Lo tenía todavía? una posibilidad muy escasa ya que cuando lo atraparon se lo había enterrado a su atacante.

_¿Estás buscando esto?_ –Otro vampiro apareció entre las sombras, mostrando el cuchillo, aún ensangrentado.- _¿EL PEQUEÑO E INSIGNIFICANTE DEAN WINCHESTER CREE QUE PUEDE CON UN VAMPIRO? _–Se echó a reír.- _Vuestro papito caerá redondito y lamentará haber tomado la decisión de cazarnos, lo haremos pagar parte por parte hasta que sus bisabuelos lo sientan._

El hombre absorbió lentamente un poco de sangre del mayor de los hijos, mientras éste permanecía mudo e inexpresivo, solo atinó a cerrar los ojos de dolor.

_¡Dean!_

_Tranquilo. _–Respiró pesadamente sintiendo el líquido escurriendo a través del cuello bajando hacia su pecho. –_Papá está demasiado ocupado, no creo que venga._

Ambos vampiros rieron.

_Está demasiado ocupado cazando asquerosos bichos como ustedes._

La chica le propinó una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas.

_Cuidado con lo que dices, renacuajo._

Dean sonrió. Ella se dirigio hacia Sam, imitando lo que su compañero había hecho minutos antes.

_Morirán lenta y dolorosamente, justo como se lo merecen. Ustedes y toda esa escoria de Cazadores que les gusta meter sus narices en lo que no les importa._

_¿Meterse en lo que no les importa? Están salvando vidas. Ustedes son la escoria aquí, asesinando personas inocentes._

_Cierra la boca, saco de mierda._

_Piensa de nuevo. _–Dean, ahora libre de las ataduras gracias al cuchillo robado de vuelta de cuyo vampiro lo había mordido, estaba ahora desatando a su hermano exasperadamente.

Sin embargo, un golpe rápido en la cabeza lo noqueó. Para luego despertar en una jaula junto a Sammy, quien estaba inconsciente y manchado en sangre por todas partes.

_Hijos de puta._

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza penetraba en su frente, estaba débil, quien sabia cuanta sangre le habían estrujado del cuerpo a esas alturas. La luz del sol llamó su atención, ya era de día y la panda de anormales dormía plácidamente.

Notó al mover la cabeza que tenía el cuello empapado en su propio fluido corporal seco y pegajoso, así como sus manos, de la sangre de dios sabe quién. Observó a Sam, mismo estado que él o peor.

Maldición, maldición y otra vez más maldición.

¿Cómo iban a salir de ahí ahora? ¿Iba su Padre realmente a venir a rescatarlos, o morirían ahí? Recostó la cabeza sobre la parte trasera de la jaula, mirando hacia el techo, si tan solo tuviera un escalpelo, algo con que abrir la cerradura…

Divagó en sus pensamientos, intentando olvidar dónde estaba, recordando los días felices con su hermano y su padre. Una tarde de caza era un día perfecto en el negocio de la familia con John a la cabeza de todo, solo los tres, más unidos que nunca.

Cayó dormido.

Volvió a despertarse por los ruidos. Algo estaba matando a sangre fría a los Vampiros, podía escuchar sus plegarias y gritos desgarradores de dolor.

_¿Papá?_

Se incorporó con los ojos muy abiertos, intentando identificar a la sombra que estaba cazando. Luego de unos largos minutos, éste se acercó a paso lento y firme hacia la jaula.

Unos ojos brillantes y amarillos se podían apreciar en la cara del sujeto, se inclinó hacia Dean, sonriente.

Dean retrocedió confundido, sacudiendo a Sam para despertarlo, sin resultados.

El hombre estiró un brazo donde llevaba una llave, con la que abrió la jaula.

El mayor de los hermanos lo miró boquiabierto, él se alejó para darles huída.

_Salid de aquí antes de que me arrepienta, ¡Vamos, vamos!_

De un salto se puso de pie agarrando de un brazo al inconsciente o muerto Sammy. Corrió a través del Nido hasta la libertad del bosque, sin querer mirar atrás.

_Salva al mocoso, todavía no puede morir, no hasta que mis planes estén listos._

De pronto Dean se detuvo unos pies delante de la Madriguera, no sabía el camino de regreso, el rastro estaba perdido desde que lo habían atrapado, no tenía idea del camino que esos bichos habían tomado para llevarlo hasta ahí.

Estaba mareado, la vista nublada y apenas podía sostener a su hermano.

No importaba que hubiesen salido del Nido con vida, iban a morir de todas maneras camino de vuelta a casa, sin mencionar que estaban a merced de cualquier otro monstruo rondando por esos lares.

Si existía algo que los pudiera llevar, suplicó porque apareciera ahora.

Si entraba en las profundidades del bosque no habría vuelta atrás, sólo quedaría perderse hasta morir de hambre o de las heridas y el estado delicado de ambos.

_Prefiero morir aquí que entre los árboles y siendo comida para lobos._ –Pensó entornando los ojos por el dolor causado por su herida en la cabeza, propinado antes para desmayarlo y meterlo en la jaula.-

_Lo siento, Sammy_ – Se desplomó hacia atrás por la conmoción, tirando a su hermano también.-

John Winchester avanzaba apresuradamente hacia la casa luego de una intensa caza. Irrumpió casi con una patada sobre la puerta, anunciando su llegada con "Chicos, he vuelto".

Se percató del silencio dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Sam, casi dejó escapar un grito cuando vio a ambos niños recostados sobre la cama, ensangrentados. Inclinándose para observar a Dean, con dos prominentes orificios en el cuello de sangre seca que había escurrido hacia el pecho, las manos pegajosas, enrojecidas por el fluido escarlata, parte del pelo duro por el mismo líquido y el golpe ubicado en esa misma parte de la cabeza, añadiendo las múltiples magulladuras obra de su intensa lucha a por los Vampiros.

Lo tomó entre sus brazos sollozando forzosamente y culpándose una y otra vez a sí mismo. Desde ahí miró a Sam, los mismos hoyos en el cuello empapados en sangre, contusiones, sin embargo parecía menos herido que el mayor.

_Ha sido todo mi culpa, lo siento, cuánto lo siento._

_¿Papi ha vuelto a casa? _–El hombre de ojos amarillos emergió de la puerta.

_¡Tú! ¡Tú has sido! Ya verás, hijo de puta… _-Se abalanzó sobre él a golpes, poniéndolo contra la pared.- ¿_Tanto te divierte? ¿Asesinar a mi familia?_

_Tranquilo, tranquilo hombre. Yo no he sido. Yo los traje aquí._

_¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

_No puedo decirte. _–Sonrió.

_¿¡Qué les has hecho! _–Lo empujó amenazándolo.

_Nada, hoy._

_Así que duerme tranquilo. _

John aflojó la presión alrededor del cuello de la chaqueta del hombre, éste se alejó por la puerta y desapareció.

_Ya verás cuando te atrape…_ -Permaneció inmóvil con los ojos fijos en el sitio donde se había desvanecido.- _Simplemente no debí dejarlo ir… si seré gilipollas._

_¿Papá?_

Con los ojos como platos, John giró hacia la cama, Dean estaba inclinado sobre ella.

Lo abrazó como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía en un millón de años.

_¿Qué pasa? … ¿Cómo llegué aquí?_

Con una bocanada de aire Sammy despertó de un golpe, tosiendo, abriendo y cerrando la boca.

_¡Papá!_

_¿Dónde estamos? _–Los niños estaban pasmados.

_Todo está bien, ya pasó._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Esta vez os traigo un cuento bastante especial. Decidí escribir algo en alusion a estas fechas (Halloween) y aquí lo tienen, un One-Shot Halloweenense (esa palabra me la he inventado...).**

**Es la primera vez que escribo terror, así que no me tiréis a los leones ni nada... por favor!**

**No hace falta aclarar que está basado en Supernatural, para los fans de esta maravillosa serie les mando muchos saludos y ahí nos vemos.**

**Pues eso... espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo. Hasta la próxima, infinitos besos y abrazos a mis lectores de siempre y que paséis un Halloween increíble!**

**Con amor, Nathu.**


End file.
